Miraculous Children Of The Night
by blackmailingqueen
Summary: I was listening to the song Children of the Night, on the youtube channel Duo Cartoonist, when this idea kind of hit. Marinette was born with the ability to control Akuma. HawkMoth finds out. He threatens everyone she cares for if she doesn't do what he tells her to. The song is Children of the Night. Song AU. I guess a reveal fic if you squint.
1. Miraculous Children Of The Night

Don't really know what to say about this, other than I just typed it up to get it out of my head.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Marinette didn't want to do this. But she had to keep her family safe.

Marinette had a secret. She was born with the power of the Butterfly Miraculous, anyone who had been Akumatized, she could control. All she had to do was sing.

She doesn't know how HawkMoth found out.

Now she must sing or everyone she cares for will suffer.

Marinette is glad she had left Tiki at home, sleeping.

She takes a deep breath and starts.

 _Come, little children, I'll take thee away_

 _Into a land of enchantment_

 _Come, little children, the time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden of shadows_

As she sang anyone who had once been under Hawk Moth's influence once again became Akumatized. The butterfly masks appeared and their forms changed.

 _Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way_

 _Through all the pain and the sorrows_

 _Weep not, poor children, for life is this way_

 _Murdering beauty and passions_

She could feel all of them. She sang the next command - they were to come to Hawk Moth's hideout, causing as much destruction and mayhem as possible.

 _Hush now, dear children, it must be this way_

 _Too weary of life and deceptions_

 _Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away_

 _Into the calm and the quiet_

The first Akuma were just now reaching the hideout, and she almost cried when she recognized some of her class-mates. The only thing that kept her going was Hawk Moth standing behind her.

 _Come, little children, I'll take thee away_

 _Into a land of enchantment_

 _Come, little children, the time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden of shadows_

As she sang the last lines, a tear streaked down her face, begging for Chat Noir's forgiveness. Ladybug couldn't help him this time.

Meanwhile at the Agreste Mansion, Adrien slept. Until he was jolted awake by a huge sense of foreboding. Plagg was already up, looking worried.

He didn't have to say anything. Adrien knew that it was time for the final battle with Hawk Moth. He transformed into Chat Noir and went to check on his princess.

When he got to the bakery, however, all he saw was an empty bed and a red kwami crying.

That's when the answer hit him. Marinette was Ladybug, and she was missing, without her kwami to transform with.

* * *

I really don't know what to say about this. I hope you enjoyed it.

See ya!


	2. Update maybe?

So would any of you who have read this story, object to me extending this story into a two or three shot?


	3. Leave Out All The Rest

The song used is Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park, it's one of my favorites, and I thought it went well with how I left the story.

* * *

Chat didn't waste time. His lady, no his princess, needed him, he could think on the fact that he now knew her identity later. He quietly scooped up the Kawmi, who he learned from Plagg was named Tiki, and leaped out the window.

Marinette was scared. After she had summoned the Akuma, Hawk Moth had locked her in some room, she had tried to escape but he had placed two Akuma at the door. She couldn't think of a way to get out. And the worst part? She had no way of contacting her partner for help.

Marinette wasn't sure when the tears started but when she noticed she just cried harder.

She had nothing better to do, so she took a deep breath and started to sing.

 ** _I dreamed I was missing_**

 ** _You were so scared_**

 ** _But no one would listen_**

 ** _'Cause no one else cared_**

As Marinette sang, she poured her whole soul into it, saying why she never told Chat Noir who she was behind the mask.

 ** _After my dreaming_**

 ** _I woke with this fear_**

 ** _What am I leaving_**

 ** _When I'm done here?_**

 ** _So if you're asking me_**

 ** _I want you to know_**

She was stupid to accept the Ladybug earrings. She should have insisted that Tiki find someone better, someone who wouldn't end up betraying everything they had worked for. All she could ask was that they didn't hate her.

 ** _When my time comes_**

 ** _Forget the wrong that I've done_**

 ** _Help me leave behind some_**

 ** _Reasons to be missed_**

 ** _And don't resent me_**

 ** _And when you're feeling empty_**

 ** _Keep me in your memory_**

At some point she had started to sing an apology to Chat Noir, begging him to look back on their time together and not hate her. Keep the good memories, and leave out all the rest.

 ** _Leave out all the rest_**

 ** _Leave out all the rest_**

 ** _Don't be afraid_**

 ** _I've taken my beating_**

 ** _I've shared what I've made_**

 ** _I'm strong on the surface_**

 ** _Not all the way through_**

Marinette wasn't stupid, she knew how Chat felt about her. So in this moment she confessed, she was never as strong as he praised her to be.

 ** _I've never been perfect_**

 ** _But neither have you_**

 ** _So if you're asking me_**

 ** _I want you to know_**

Her tears still flowed, begging someone to hear her, to save her. But the only people that could hear her, didn't care.

 ** _When my time comes_**

 ** _Forget the wrong that I've done_**

 ** _Help me leave behind some_**

 ** _Reasons to be missed_**

Marinette knew that no one would ever place the blame, of this horrible tragedy on Ladybug. No they would place the blame on Marinette. It was only now, that she was locked in a cell with no one coming to rescue her, that she could understand why she had left Tiki at home. The blame must never fall to Ladybug.

 ** _Don't resent me_**

 ** _And when you're feeling empty_**

 ** _Keep me in your memory_**

 ** _Leave out all the rest_**

 ** _Leave out all the rest_**

She could only hope that Tiki, and everyone else, would someday come to forgive her.

 ** _Forgetting all the hurt inside_**

 ** _You've learned to hide so well_**

 ** _Pretending someone else can come_**

 ** _And save me from myself_**

 ** _I can't be who you are_**

Here, in this horrible place where she would most likely die, she could admit that Chat Noir was always the better hero. He did the pain of his civilian life with jokes and a perfect mask, but she could always see the pain he hid so well. But he would never know, just how much she cared for him.

 ** _When my time comes_**

 ** _Forget the wrong that I've done_**

 ** _Help me leave behind some_**

 ** _Reasons to be missed_**

Would anyone actually _care_ if Marinette Dupain-Cheng were to just... disappear.

 ** _Don't resent me_**

 ** _And when you're feeling empty_**

 ** _Keep me in your memory_**

 ** _Leave out all the rest_**

 ** _Leave out all the rest_**

The plea in her song was obvious, keep the good memories, forget the bad.

 ** _Forgetting all the hurt inside_**

 ** _You've learned to hide so well_**

She called out to Chat Noir, apologizing for not being able to take the hurt away. To Adrien, for never telling him how she felt. To Alya, for never letting her in on Ladybug's identity. To all of the Akuma's, for not being able to save them.

 ** _Pretending someone else can come_**

 ** _And save me from myself_**

 ** _I can't be who you are_**

 ** _I can't be who you are_**

As she sang the last lines the tears that had dried, started to fall once again.

Chat Noir stood outside Hawk Moth's lair, a pure fury had settled inside of him. He was going to get his princess back, and then he was going to destroy Hawk Moth.

* * *

He opened the door.

And here is where I end it.

Tell me what you think, and look up the song.

But just imagine a girl singing instead.

Bye!


	4. 21 Guns

The song is 21 guns by Green Day. I do not own them, nor will I ever. The lyrics are not mine and I won't even try and say they are.

Here is the last chapter of Miraculous Children of the Night.

I hadn't even planned on having more than one chapter, but now there are three!

Without further ado I present the last chapter.

* * *

Every Akuma in the entranceway turned to look at him as one. He didn't even bother to glance at them as he vaulted over them. As one they raced after him. As he was running a song started playing in the back of his mind.

 _ **Do you know what's worth fighting for**_

 _ **When it's not worth dying for?**_

 _ **Does it take your breath away**_

 _ **And you feel yourself suffocating**_

 _ **Does the pain weigh out the pride?**_

 _ **And you look for a place to hide**_

 _ **Did someone break your heart inside**_

 _ **You're in ruins**_

Yes. Every time someone didn't mention his name next to Ladybug's, when his father forgot another event, whenever his lady rejected him. But that wouldn't stop him from finding her, as Tiki's small voice guided him, he knew he would never tire of fighting by his lady's side.

 _ **One, 21 Guns**_

 _ **Lay down your arms**_

 _ **Give up the fight**_

 _ **One, 21 Guns**_

 _ **Throw up your arms into the sky**_

 _ **You and I...**_

He would never stop, and together with Ladybug he would stop Hawkmoth. He quickly knocked out the guards to her cell, and opened the door.

 _ **When you're at the end of the road**_

 _ **And you lost all sense of control**_

 _ **And your thoughts have taken their toll**_

 _ **When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**_

 _ **Your faith walks on broken glass**_

 _ **And the hangover doesn't pass**_

 _ **Nothing's ever built to last**_

 _ **You're in ruins**_

He could tell she'd been crying, left to her thoughts with no one to convince her otherwise. His fury grew ten fold.

Marinette heard the door open and looked up. Standing in front of her was Chat Noir. Without a word he held his hand out to her and she could tell he knew.

 _ **One, 21 Guns**_

 _ **Lay down your arms**_

 _ **Give up the fight**_

 _ **One, 21 Guns**_

 _ **Throw up your arms into the sky**_

 _ **You and I...**_

 _ **Did you try to live on your own**_

 _ **When you burned down the house and home**_

 _ **Did you stand too close to the fire?**_

 _ **Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone**_

With trembling fingers she took his hand. He hoisted her up and silently Tiki flew out of his pocket. They transformed and turned to face the small army that had followed Chat Noir.

Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly cleansed the Akuma's and went after Hawkmoth.

 _ **When it's time to live and let die**_

 _ **And you can't get another try**_

 _ **Something inside this heart has died**_

 _ **You're in ruins**_

After the battle they had saved Nooroo and HawkMoth had been defeated.

They stood atop the Eiffel Tower and looked over their city. Without a word they both released their transformations.

Marinette was mildly surprised that she hadn't seen Adrien for Chat Noir long before.

 _ **One, 21 Guns**_

 _ **Lay down your arms**_

 _ **Give up the fight**_

 _ **One, 21 Guns**_

 _ **Throw up your arms into the sky**_

 _ **One, 21 Guns**_

 _ **Lay down your arms**_

 _ **Give up the fight**_

 _ **One, 21 Guns**_

 _ **Throw up your arms into the sky**_

 _ **You and I**_

Staring into each other's eyes, Marinette said the words Adrien had been dreaming of hearing for a long time.

"Je t'aime, Adrien."

"Je t'aime, Marinette."

* * *

I really like the way I ended it. I've always kind of prefered the happy ending, when they deserve it, but this could've taken a serious sad turn.

In fact I almost made the ending Adrien making it too late and Marinette had died. But I didn't feel like crying as I wrote the chapter, so you get this!

Good-bye, I hope you like this one-shot turned three-shot.


End file.
